Jash, a Johnny and Ash fanfic
by singmalectopia15
Summary: Ash goes through a tough break up, then gets paired with Johnny for a duet. What happens when they become closer then friends?


**I got logged out of my last account (Singtopiamalec) for some reason and I had to do all this new stuff which kinda sucked but, i wrote a fanfic on Johnny and Ash so I decided to continue that. Please enjoy!**

Ash walked to practice. Her guitar in her hand, her head hanging low. She was not feeling good.

Its been three weeks since the reopening of the theatre, a Buster called every one back for a new show. She was excited, however since the performance at the same theatre before the remodel, she's been depressed.

It wasn't anything about the theatre...it was about Lance. Ever since her performance he's constantly been texting her. Every time he texts her she smiles, but then her heart breaks a little, almost forgetting what he did to her. She wasn't going to take him back. She thought he loved her. She was trying to get the money for them.

She mentally slapped herself. _Come on Ash_ , she thought. _You don't need him, your talented a can prove that you can be independent._ She stuck to these words. Putting a fake smile on while walking through the door of the theatre.

Everyone was there already. Buster, Meena, Johnny, Rosita, Gunter, Mike. They seemed to stand in groups.

"Ash!" Buster waved her towards him. "You missed my plan for this show. This performance we are singing...DUETS!" Ash looked at everyone already in groups. Gunner with Meena, Mike with Rosita, which probably left Johnny to be her partner.

"You'll be with Johnny. A soulful guy and a rocker girl, you'll give everyone goosebumps!" Ash looked slowly to Johnny who gave her a kind smile.

Johnny and Ash reserved the stage to practice the song they were assigned. "Lucky" _Wow how ironic._

Ash was already having an emotional week, and now she had to sing a love song with Johnny. Great.

Johnny had brought his piano in, along with Ash's guitar. He set it beside her, noticing the frown on her face. "Hey, are you okay?" Ash perked up at the innocent boys accent. He was glancing directly at her, a worried look plastered on his face. Ash sighed looking at yet another text from Lance.

"Yeah, I uh. Just going through a tough break up-" Her phone buzzed again.

"You mean that jerk who cheated on you?" Ash slowly nodded, feeling a lump forming in her throat. Johnny sighed moving a stool so he could sit across from Ash. "Hey." He whispered, trying to get her attention.

She slightly looked up, catching the direct eye contact with Johnny. "Lance is a stupid lad who obviously doesn't understand you. Thats because he's caught up in his own little fantasy." Ash sighed looking away again.

Johnny set a hand on hers. "Ash i'm sorry. Lance is honestly such an idiot I mean-" Ash looked up quicker then he realized.

What was he trying to say? Johnny took his hand away, a pink blush on his face.

"You mean..." Ash waited for a response. Utterly stressed and filled with emotion.

"I mean he's extremely stupid to let go of someone like you." Ash blushed now, a smile curling on her face.

Johnny laughed nervously standing up and going to the piano. "Um should we uh start practicing the song?"

Ash nodded. _Anything to break the tension..._ Johnny practiced the notes for a while trying to learn it on the piano. He constantly hit the wrong note while mumbling the words to himself. Ash read over the notes and pulled her guitar out. However instead of playing her rocking notes, she strummed the peaceful ones of the song. Humming the words to herself.

"Do you hear me? I'm talking to you, across the water, across the deep. Blue. Ocean. Under the-"

The loud buzzing of her cell phone interrupted her concentration. She tried ignoring it, but it also caught Johnny's attention, who had stopped playing the piano. Who had been observing as Ash play the song on her guitar.

Finally she picked it up, basically breaking the button while answering. "What Lance!" A mumbled apology came through. "I don't care! Stop calling me or I will get a restraining order on you!" Ash hung up the phone, slowly setting it down. She felt like crying. Or throwing up. Or all of the above. Johnny glanced at her from the piano. Seeing her face go pale.

"Ash, you don't look too good." She shook her head.

"No i'm fine just extremely stressed." Johnny was about to ask her something when Buster ran onto the stage, panic on his face.

"Guys i'm gonna have to go! Nana heard about my show and she wants details before she helps paying for it." Johnny stood up, stopping Buster from leaving.

"Can we take a break Ash isn't so well..." Buster nodded walking around Johnny and waving goodbye before shutting the door behind him.

Johnny laughed silently to himself. "Well he was in a rush. So do you uh want to go hang out or something?" Ash looked up from her phone, glancing at Johnny who had moved in front of her. "He said we had a break so I thought we could just hang for a while."

"Do you think he will be back soon?" Ash placed her guitar in the case, throwing it over her shoulder.

"Nah he looked like he was gonna need time to convince her.." Ash laughed nodding.

"Alright, well i'm not really up to going to a restaurant." Johnny instantly answered.

"The lets chill at my house, and get takeout. Sound good?"

 **Sorry its short had to get to the point...So next chapter coming soon!**


End file.
